Passing The Time
by Holding A Heart
Summary: Violet is annoyed that the only one in the house who can keep her entertained is Tate. But with Moira's slutty maid uniform lying around... Violate smut.


Violet sat on the floor of the attic, tossing Beau's ball back and forth between her hands. She could hear Beau's heavy, struggled breathing as he waited excitedly for her to roll it back. It was so fascinating, she thought, that this one little red ball was enough to entertain Beau for the rest of forever. Nothing was enough to entertain her anymore. She was always bored, always trying to avoid the one thing in the house that could offer her some entertainment.

"Play!" Beau shouted when she hadn't returned the ball for a few minutes. She smiled at him and rolled it back to him.

"Sorry, Beau," she mumbled, glad that she could spend time with the one innocent mind in the murder house, except maybe Margret and Angela but they never left the basement, and that was the last place Violet wanted to be. Plus, she could never get used to seeing parts of their exposed brain or bones.

She was worried at first that Tate would be spending a lot of time with his brother, but she had come to realise that Beau was somewhat angry at his brother for hurting Violet like he had. The thought made her heart swell.

The sound of someone on the stairs made Violet stiffen and the ball rolled into her shin before she could stop it with her hands. Beau made a noise as blonde curls came into view, but whether is was out of excitement or annoyance, Violet could not tell.

"Hey, Beau," he said, his voice smouldering and velvety smooth like she remembered. She hadn't heard him speak in so long that just the sound of his voice from so close behind her sent sparks through her body. "You still mad at me?" he asked, his tone light. For a moment she thought he was talking to her and she was going to scoff at his use of the word mad. Mad didn't even begin to cover it. But then Beau nodded and sat back in his corner and she was glad she hadn't opened her mouth.

Beau disappeared then and it was just Violet and Tate in the attic. Neither of them spoke. Violet could picture the way his was standing in her mind, his eyes burning into her back. She shifted slightly in her spot, telling herself that she was uncomfortable – disgusted – by his presence. But, really, she knew it was to try and create some friction between her legs.

He saw her writhing on the floor, shivering under his gaze. He moved round the floor with measured footsteps – just like that day at the school – so he could see her face, watch her expressions. He sat on the floor opposite her, mirroring her cross legged position.

"I told you to go away, Tate," she said after a few immeasurable moments of silence. "I told you goodbye." His eyes never left hers and hers never flickered from his in the slightest.

"I know," he said monotonously, not looking bothered that he was going against her will and not making a move to leave now.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm visiting my brother."

"Bullshit."

"You're right. That was bullshit. Beau's mad at me for what I did to you."

"I'm not all that happy about it either."

"I can tell."

"So what are you doing here?" Her voice was more forceful than the first time she asked. She was annoyed that he was defying her, annoyed that he was the only one that could keep her entertained, annoyed that he was the cause of the wetness between her legs. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but it still wasn't a proper answer. To tell the truth, he didn't know what he was thinking when he heard her voice up in the attic and suddenly found himself mounting the stairs. He knew she'd be angry, but he couldn't resist it.

They stared at each other for a long time before Violet sighed and reached to her right, pulling the box with one of their long-discarded chess games on it between them. Tate watched her meticulously set up the pieces, setting each figure exactly in the centre of the square before moving on to the next one, spending more time on it than necessary. Move time wasted was more time passed. Although time didn't feel like anything in the Murder House.

When she was finally done, she took the first move. Then he moved. Then she moved. Then he moved again. They were only about six or seven moves into the game when Violet let out a frustrated sigh and shoved the box away, scattering the pieces over the floor.

"Just because you knew I was going to win…" Tate mumbled under his breath, grinning at her despite her coldness towards him, making his dimples appear on either cheek. Violet looked at his smiling face for a few seconds before growling angrily.

"This is bullshit!" she shouted before crawling forwards on her hands and knees and grabbing a fistful of Tate's shirt, pulling him up to meet her hungry lips.

The kiss was rough and raw and unforgiving. Their tongues battled for dominance in each others mouths – Violet cheated once or twice, biting down on Tate's bottom lip and tugging it with her teeth to distract him.

"Cheater," he muttered breathlessly when they paused for air.

"How can I cheat if there are no rules?" Violet whispered suggestively against his lips, Tate's arousal getting painfully hard against her stomach.

Tate took advantage of her words, pushing her roughly to the floor, cradling the back of her head before it smacked against the hardwood. He crawled on top of her and pushed his lips to hers again, fiery and passionate, using all the love he wasn't allowed to express out loud to her but would always be there to fuel him. He was glad she wasn't wearing tights or leggings today as they would have just been an inconvenience to him. He put one hand on her bare knee and slowly ran it up her thigh, feeling her shiver under his touch. He never broke their kiss. His hand reached the edge of her panties and he cupped her through them, groaning at her wet heat soaking through the material.

"Oh, God. You're so wet, Violet. Do I do that to you, Vi? Do I make you so wet that it's uncomfortable to even be wearing panties?" Violet moaned as his fingers pressed against her through the thin cotton, his words turning her on even more. "Do I?" he asked forcefully, his hand going still and not pressing against her as hard.

"Yes!" she rasped, lifting her up against his hand, trying to get him to cause more friction. Tate chuckled and slowly slipped her panties down her legs, flinging them somewhere in the room. He watched her face intently, eyes closed tight and hands in fists, as he thrust two fingers into her suddenly. She cried out at the sensation, it had been so long, and scrunched her eyes tighter. He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, circling his thumb around her clit.

The build up of her release was so slow, so intense, that it was almost painful. She bucked her hips against his hand, trying to get him to move his fingers fast. He just laughed and pulled his hand further away each time until she learnt her lesson and kept her body on the floor.

She whimpered pathetically when he slipped his fingers out too soon and he smothered it with a kiss before ducking his head down to her heated core, placing a kiss on her swollen nub, making her thrust her hips up to his mouth. His tongue licked and explored excitedly, eventually pushing inside her.

When Violet came she cried out loudly, trying to muffle her own screams of pleasure with her fist. Tate kept his tongue licking at her folds as she came, drinking her juices. He pulled himself back up to her lips when her body relaxed and kissed her.

"Ew, Tate," she breathed, wiping out her mouth and looking at him incredulously. He smiled a shit eating grin and licked his lips dramatically.

Once Violet's breathing had slowed back to normal, she was angry. This was supposed to be her game and somehow she had let him be in control. Tate watched different emotions flit over her features as she sat up and pushed him off her roughly, looking around for her panties, sighing and giving up when they were no where to be seen.

"We're going to play a game; my game. My rules," Violet said whilst rising to her feet, her voice firm and unrelenting. Tate scrambled to his feet and looked down into her eyes.

"Okay. What kind of game? What are the rules?" Violet let her eyes wander down his body, to the very obvious arousal in his pants. She smirked.

"First we need to go to my old bedroom." Tate wasted no time in moving to the ladder, making sure he climbed down it first, watching her as she made her way down afterwards, having an excellent view up her skirt as she descended the ladder – without panties.

Once in their room, she pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You're the son of the family that live in the house. I'm the maid. The rules; you don't say _anything_ when I come back," she said, leaning over him. Tate nodded slowly and watched as she walked out of the door, closing it gently behind her.

When the door opened again, Tate hadn't moved and inch, but Violet had completely changed. She was now wearing young Moira's slutty maid's outfit, a feather duster swinging casually from her fingers.

"Mind if I clean in here?" she asked innocently, sauntering into the room. Tate shook his head slowly, his eyes following her around the room as she ran the feather duster over the shelves. He watched as she turned her back to him and bent down to clean the bottom shelf of the book case, exposing her perfect ass in the black panties she had put on. She turned around to look at him over her shoulder, staring pointedly at his erection.

"Naughty boy," she murmured and then winked, adopting Moira's favourite phrase. She began walking towards him. "Do you like to watch me? Watch me bend over while I clean? I've seen you looking at me before. Do you want to fuck me? The maid that your mom and dad hired. I wonder how big you are. I bet you're big. That's good; I like it deep." She was in front of him now and Tate was so close to breaking the rules, grabbing her and taking her hard and fast. But he didn't; this was Violet's game.

Violet parted his knees, walking between his legs and looking down at him with a smirk. Slowly, she got on her knees in front of him and undid his button and zipper, pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles roughly. She wrapped her hand around his base and took the tip in her hot mouth, sucking slightly. Tate's hips thrust upwards and his cock twitched as she took as much as she could in her mouth.

She moved her mouth up and down his length, humming suddenly, sending vibrations through his cock. He wasn't going to last much longer, he could feel how close he was. He wanted to warn her that he was going to come but he couldn't get his mouth to work properly.

"Fuck!" he breathed out as he came straight down her throat. She swallowed all of his seed without gagging once. When he was finished, she stood up, placing her hands on his bare thighs and leaning in close to his ear, gulping loudly. Tate shivered and watched her as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her fingers.

"That was fun," she said suddenly, breezily, as she began to walk away.

"What?" Tate said confused. They were done already?

"I'll call you next time I'm bored."


End file.
